The Cave Affair Raid
by jpercy
Summary: Things get complicated when Moffitt's cousin join the Allies to find an artifact
1. Chapter 1

1The Cave Affair Raid

El Berin, Libya: 0900

Allied Expeditionary Force Headquarters

Sergeant Sam Troy was irritated as yet another weekend pass was cut short. Over the last two weeks the rat patrol had hit three German convoys, found the assigned ammunition dump, blew it up and then, to top off the experience, almost had the entire patrol captured by Dietrich. Now he was headed to the patrol's temporary quarters to retrieve the rest of the rats to receive yet another set of orders.

The patrol arrived in El Berin early on Thursday afternoon, debriefed and were given the go-ahead for their long-earned rest. By the evening, Moffitt took off to visit friends in town and the two privates headed to a bar where the younger GI's liked to hang out for beer and women. Troy unexpectedly bumped into Vixen and invited her to dinner and drinks. He hadn't seen her since the night Moffitt officially joined the patrol a month ago, and they enjoyed themselves swapping stories of recent events.

It was when he'd been coming back from his all night date with Vixen, that a red-faced messenger from the major's office caught up to him and sharply informed him that he and his men were to report to Major Andrews at 0930.

So now, instead of heading to the mess hall like he'd planned, he was returning to the adobe-style house that the rats had been officially assigned to for the duration of their reassignment. The house was simple with two rooms; he and Moffitt had set their cots in the room at the back of the house, Tully and Hitch the front. It was in the front room that he found the two privates sitting on their bunks, looking suspiciously like they had just come through the door themselves.

"Mornin' Sarge," Tully managed to get out without slurring his words too badly. Hitch was sitting on his cot with red lipstick on his face and a silly grin.

"Great, just what I don't need: you two to show up at the major's office hungover. Where's Moffitt?" Both men shrugged their shoulders. "Get cleaned up and meet me there; if Moffitt shows, up drag him along." Troy turned on his heel and went back out the door, then made his way to the major's office.

He reported to Major Andrews' aide, Lieutenant Locke. The lieutenant instructed him to sit and casually mentioned that the major was on the phone. It left him time to wonder again about what could be so important that their well-deserved weekend pass would be cut short. They'd been through a lot the last few weeks and the rest was needed. Both privates were getting punchy from lack of sleep and if he had to admit it, so were he and Moffitt. The four were looking forward to sleeping on sheets and eating food that didn't come from a tin, yet still managed to taste like cardboard. The men would grumble but, in the end, would jump to do the duty they were ordered to do.

"The major will see you now." As Locke ushered him into the office, Troy observed that it was more stifling in the tiny room than it had been in the annex; even the one overworked fan sitting on the file cabinet didn't create enough breeze to get some air.

"Sergeant Troy, at ease and have a seat," Major Andrews said as he placed a map of North Africa over the papers scattered on the room's sole piece of large furniture; a desk. "Are you feeling alright? You look like you have a touch of heatstroke."

"Nossir, I was in a hurry to get here."

"Well, let's get started then," Andrews dug through the pile of debris on the desk and handed him a flimsy black and white portrait. "Your assignment is to find Michaela Mercer. This is the latest photo from Intelligence."

"Why Major?" he asked, not bothering to look up as he studied the picture with a frown.

"First, let me tell you that Miss Mercer is a cousin of Moffitt's, on his father's side, and she apparently has knowledge that will be helpful to you. Intelligence has told me what this assignment is about, but I can't tell you at this time. You will be briefed, after locating her, as to the specific mission you'll be working on. We've been hearing that Jerry wants her; something about knowing the area, being close to people. This mission is for you to get to her before Jerry does. So after you locate her, radio in and you'll be given new orders. Any questions, Sergeant?"

"Sir, does Intelligence know where she is?" Troy continued to gaze at the picture. Michaela, Moffitt's cousin? How could she know more about this country than Moffitt?

"No, they don't," Andrews said wryly. "That's your job." The major glanced at the map but before Troy could begin to protest, Moffitt stepped into the room, slightly out of breath.

"Sergeant Moffitt, glad you could finally join us."

"Sorry sir, I came as soon as I received word."

"Okay, Sergeant," Andrews turned to leave the room, "I'll let Troy fill you in on the mission."

Moffitt blinked at the major's abrupt exit and managed to catch his breath as he turned to look at Troy. "What's this all about?"

Troy was stuck on how he was going to break this to Moffitt without revealing his involvement with his teammate's cousin. It was bad enough having a woman on a mission in the first place; perhaps the whole meeting had been arranged to exclude Moffitt from the briefing? It would certainly explain the major's hasty exit. He took a deep breath, "Well, it seems Intel wants us to find a woman. Afterwards we'll be briefed on what to do with her."

"A woman?" Moffitt echoed, sounding amazed that HQ would come up with a plan like this.

"Yeah, a woman, but not just any woman," Troy handed the photo to Moffitt. "Your cousin."

"Michaela? Why her?"

Moffitt sounded astonished and he'd had the same look on his face when he had found out that Troy and Vixen had been seeing each other. "Yes, her knowledge of the area and the people. Apparently, Intel wants her with us before the Germans get to her," Troy said with a resigned sigh. "So where do we begin looking for her?"

"That is a good question." Moffitt walked over to the major's desk and spotted the map. "Father said she was touring Egypt working on a research paper, doing whatever work she can get from the Museum of Cairo. She could be anywhere, but... we do have friends in Al Aqubar. She may have gone there." Moffitt pointed out the town to Troy. "See, it's well over mid-way between Cairo and El Berin. I remember there are some caves in this area. Might be one that is suitable to hide in." Moffitt was moving his finger around the map, "I found it, in this area, not too far from Al Aqubar."

All Troy could think of was the last time he and Michaela were together. Their last night before he was taken prisoner of war. Spending the day at the beach, swimming, a picnic and a supper for two in her hotel room, he tightened his hands into fists and looked up from the map to meet Moffitt's eyes, "The notes on these maps say the town was taken over by the Germans two days ago." Troy slapped his hand on the desk but before Moffitt could form an appropriate response, Hitch and Tully entered the room.

"What's up, Sarge?" Tully questioned, with ever-present matchstick in his mouth.

"New mission," he said, showing them Michaela's photo, "to find this woman."

Hitch took the photo from Troy's outstretched hand, a grin spreading across his face, "This is going to be a good assignment."

"Hold it kid; the girl is Moffitt's cousin. Now get to supply and stock up on food and ammo."

Hitch nodded and gave the photo back to Troy. He placed it in his pocket.

As Hitch and Tully made their way out of the office, Troy turned back to Moffitt. His fellow sergeant was still looking at the maps, stress and worry etched onto his face. He had to disagree with Hitch: this wasn't going to be a good assignment.

After traveling five hours over rough terrain, Moffitt held his hand up to indicate the jeeps to halt. The path they were on was more of a trail than a road and the area directly in front of them had dried desert brush scattered around the base of a hill. Sand dunes were to the right as they approached the cave.

Moffitt looked over Tully to Troy, "We're here. I'll go in and check it out."

He walked over to a large opening in the hill and went inside. Using his torch, he lit the way through a wide tunnel and made a mental note that the tunnel was large enough to drive the jeeps in with no problem. Near the end of the tunnel he came into a large chamber. Streams of light came down through narrow openings, giving some natural light to the large chamber. Moffitt observed an opening on the wall to his right and could hear the sound of water, in the next chamber he could see there was a water basin.

Standing in the middle of the chamber, he shook his head at a past memory of him and Michaela, exploring a cave such as this. They were pretending, looking for a long lost artifact. Moffitt thought back to his father's last post; it said she was in North Africa and was expected to be in Cairo. So what could she be doing this far west? Cairo was the safest place to be at this time. It would be the first question he would ask her; if they found her.

He walked back outside to tell the others about the cave. "Looks clear. It's big enough to hide the jeeps inside and it has a source of fresh water," he informed them with a grin.

"Okay; Tully, Hitch, get those jeeps inside while I take a look around, then erase our tracks." Troy climbed up the side of the hill by a large boulder and scanned the surrounding terrain. It was a good vantage point and they would know if the Germans tried to sneak up on them in the daytime. Hitch and Tully made short work of clearing the trail of the tracks by using their feet and pieces of dried scrub brush.

He climbed down and went inside the cave. Moffitt was right, Troy could see that it was big, and was surprised by the amount of light coming into the cave, even as the sun was setting. They would be able to hide out here for a long time. Tully lit a couple of lanterns to provide more light in the main chamber, while Hitch set up an area in the center of the main chamber to cook. A small fire was made with dried brush from outside the cave, ; they would be able to warm up some rations and make a pot of coffee. Troy watched the smoke from the fire drift up to the ceiling and disappear through the holes, he hoped it would not be seen and bring the Germans down on them.

While the privates continued their tasks, Moffitt explained how the natural chimney formed: "The holes in the ceiling are called fissures, made from a steady stream of water running down through the sandstone. When the water stopped, the sandstone dried and fractured, leaving the fissures," Moffitt narrated enthusiastically as he gestured upwards towards one of the larger fissures to show patches of visible sky.

Troy nodded his head, "Yeah, interesting, what about the smoke being seen outside?"

Moffitt reassured him that maybe with the twist and turns of some the fissures, the smoke may not make it out to be seen. Moffitt went on to tell him that the dry brush along with the TNT they were using would not produce enough smoke. Hitch finally called to the two sergeants that the food was ready.

As they finished their meal, Moffitt spoke up. "Maurice and Marie Duvoe, a French couple my father knows, own a café called Le Morrell. If anybody knows if Michaela is in the area, they will." For your sake kid, you better be there.

Troy inhaled on his cigarette, "I'm coming with you. You're going to need someone to watch your back. Okay, let's get some shut eye. Hitch, you take first watch, then me, Moffitt, and Tully."

He put his cigarette out and laid down on his bedroll. As much as he was looking forward to seeing Michaela again, he was worried about Moffitt finding out their history. Chances were fair that Moffitt wouldn't mind-he might even be amused-but there was always a chance that things could turn awkward. It was a complication that Troy didn't need: especially since he already had an odd feeling the 'mission' wasn't going to go the way HQ wanted it.

Michaela slipped into the town unnoticed; the guard at the gate was busy harassing a goat herder for

leaving town after dark. Trying hard not to be seen after curfew herself, she darted between doorways, moving down the alley, stopping only at the end to check if anyone was following. She had hoped to be back in town before eight o'clock, but that defintely wasn't going to happen. It was already nine o'clock, at least the moon was not in its full phase, so it was easy not to be seen.

A few more meters and she would be safe. She crossed the narrow street into the next alley unseen and the familiar smell of tobacco and stale beer met her as she slipped into the side door of Le Morrell. She started to move towards the stairs that led to her apartment but her luck unfortunately had run out.

"And just where have you been, chèrie?"

Michaela stopped and turned to face Marie, the co-owner of Le Morrell, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head in a familiar expression of disbelief.

"You were due back two hours ago. Maurice was about to go look for you." Marie stepped towards her.

"Marie, please don't be upset. Sardie was telling me stories of Ancient Egypt and I lost track of time."

"Oh, chèrie, I am not mad, just worried. With all the Boche in the area, I fear for your safety. A pretty girl like you would not have a chance against one of those pigs."

Michaela closed the distance to the concerned woman and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you and Maurice."

Clicking her tongue, Marie released her, "Have you eaten? Of course not, you never do when you are running around. Let's get something for you." Marie grabbed hold of Michaela's shoulders, turned her around and pushed her through the doorway. In the kitchen, Maurice stood at the stove cleaning up from the supper rush. Maurice was ample in size with a heart to match while Marie was small and slender. For all their difference in size and personality, Michaela had always considered them a well-matched pair and she hoped to someday have a marriage like theirs.

Her mind flashbacked to the first time she met Maurice and Marie. They'd been hired by Uncle John to do the cooking at one of their first digs along the Nile. He'd met the couple while touring France on a break from the university: they talked about North Africa and found they had the same interests in the history of Egypt. Never having any children of her own, Marie often made special treats for Michaela and Jack. To them, the couple were the grandpa and grandma they no longer had. The couple made two expeditions in North Africa with Professor Moffitt and had eventually decided to stay in Al Aqubar to open the small café.

Marie began to fill a tray with food, "Here, chèrie, Maurice made potato soup today. Now go and eat, allez-vous."

Michaela went up the narrow staircase to her apartment, pushed open the door with her foot and looked around, letting her eyes become accustomed to the darkness. The bed, which doubled as a sofa in the daytime, was shoved against the wall and in the center of the room was her table that saw more service as a writing desk.

Setting the food on her table, she went to the window and pulled the curtain shut before turning on the light. She'd be dammed if that Major Schmidt tried to spy on her again. He was always leering at her and forever turning up when she was out with the children. His aide, Lieutenant Gruber was just as bad, only he'd get too close to her, which made her very uncomfortable, and he always smelled like onions.

Before she left Cairo, she'd written to Uncle John, telling him that a lead on her thesis was near Al Aqubar, and she'd stay with his friends, the Duvoe's. She inhaled the smell of the soup, it only made her realize how hungry she really was. Finishing her soup, she pushed the tray to the side and reached for her journal. Finding her eyes were too heavy to read a word she had wrote that afternoon while the old man told his stories, she put it down and went over to the bed. The café was busy with German soldiers, the laughter drifted up the stairs, despite the noise, Michaela soon fell asleep.

He'd been awake for awhile but it was the smell of coffee that prompted Troy to abandon his bedroll to sniff out the source of the smell.

"Hey, Sarge, how'd you sleep?" Hitch asked as he continued to get breakfast ready by opening tins of biscuts and jam.

"Like a rock," he said, reaching for the cup that Hitch held out to him and taking an eager sip, "Thanks, Moffitt, how soon before we go into Al Aqubar?'' He'd hoped that he didn't sound too anxious. Troy thought again about why they needed to find Michaela. He'd bet his hat that Moffitt spent last night doing the same. There had to be more to it, but what?

"We'll leave right after breakfast," Moffitt replied as he sketched something into a battered leather journal.

Tully entered the main chamber and poured himself a cup of coffee. "All's quiet out there. There was a German patrol as the sun was coming up. They turned west."

"Good, eat up and get some sack time. Hitch, guard the entrance, no going up top." He received two nods and walked over to the jeep with Moffitt.

"Sure would like to know why both the Allies and Germans want your cousin," he said and jumped into the passenger's side. "We do have you."

"Maybe there's more. Michaela was born here and her parents did a lot of traveling and research in North Africa."

"What kind of research?" Troy questioned Moffitt, to keep up the appearance that he didn't know her.

"My father's sister, Olivia worked for the Museum of Cairo and wrote papers on Ancient Egypt. Much of it was passed down to Michaela. I have heard that Hitler believes that anything that will give strenght and power to help him win the war, he wants. Might be something there."

"Just goes to show you what a mad man he is. How can something made years ago help him now?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge the Ancients. Father has done research on such matters and that is what Aunt Olivia was researching on. Even if we can not see it or feel it now, doesn't mean it is not real or important."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, lit a cigerette and turned to watch Moffitt check the map to see how near they dare get close to Al Aqubar in the jeep and if there was a place close by to hide it in.

As Michaela opened the window's drapes she went over in her head the lesson plan for the day. She knew the children were excited as she was about today's lesson. The town was coming to life as merchants opened their stalls and children chased one another. What spoiled the picture were the German soldiers walking in the street below. She hurriedly went into the bathroom and put on khaki slacks and a white blouse.

"Marie, need help with breakfast?" as she headed down the stairs.

"Good morning mon petite, Marie is not here. The widow Kari needed her this morning." Maurice placed a plate of fresh cooked eggs on the table.

"Anything serious?" Michaela asked as she sat down at the small kitchen table.

"With Kari everything is serious," Maurice laughed. "Now eat."

Michaela ate her breakfast without saying another word. Finished, she picked up her dishes and placed them in the sink.

"I have some good news for you." Maurice had his Cheshire cat face on again. "Major Schmidt left town yesterday. Headed back to Germany."

"That is good news. Any idea who'll replace him?" It would be great not having to run into him at every turn, she thought to herself.

"No one yet. Gruber will be in charge till a new commander arrives. Where do you plan on going today?"

"I'm not leaving town. I promised the children I would help them with English today," she already could hear them laughing and talking outside, waiting for her.

"Go, I will clean up here." Maurice placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went out through the front door.

The children were waiting for her, each jostled for a hug. "Okay little ones, let's go." Michaela was glad that she'd made many friends here when she visited the town with Uncle John. A few of the mothers, she'd played games with; now she was playing games with their children. Each hanging onto one another's hand, they walked to a old building that she'd turned into a place where the children could come and be out of harms way. Here she taught them English and reading.

The children all picked their spot on the rug and started singing the ABC'; their voices died down as Lieutenant Gruber walked in. "Fraulein Mercer, I suppose you have heard that Major Schmidt was ordered back to Germany. I will be in charge until his replacement arrives."

"Yes, I have heard that rumor," she replied, getting the children to settle down a bit with a stern look and putting a finger to her lips to shush them.

"Now that I am in charge, you will have to stop your little meetings here."

"Why, Lieutenant? No harm is being done here. I am only teaching the children their ABC's."

"Yes, in English." Gruber said the word 'English' like it was a disease. "They need to learn German. When Germany has taken over North Africa, everyone will be expected to speak German." Gruber walked closer to Michaela, closer than she would of liked.

"Now, if you cooperate, I might overlook these little meetings." He reached out and ran a finger along the side her face. Michaela did all she could do not to slap it away. "Do you catch my meaning Fraulein?"

"I believe I do Lieutenant. May I have some time to think on it?"

I will never cooperate with you.

"Of course, just don't take too long." Gruber clicked his heels, nodded his head in a mock bow, turned and left the building.

She was shaking so much that she sat down. She did her best to try and calm down, then sent the kids home when she realized it was a fruitless cause. She was angry: why couldn't they leave her alone? Waiting at the school for five more minutes, she thought about how much she wanted to live here, do her research, and teach the children. Michaela decided to head for home, stopping at the café window, she saw Maurice talking with two men at the bar. She went around to the alley door, slipped inside and ran up the stairs. Back in her room, she shut the door and leaned against it. Picking up the tray that held the remains of last nights supper, she threw it on the floor, then sat on her bed.

In Al Aqubar, the two sergeants looked for a way to blend in. They found it when a search of an empty house at the town's outskirts turned up some discarded robes. They looked clean and didn't smell too bad. The two put the robes on and Moffitt made sure the long head piece was on Troy right. He led the way to the center of town and no one looked as the two walked towards Le Morrell. Jack noted that the café was empty, he called out for Maurice through the open door and motioned Troy to follow him to the bar.

Maurice emerged from the kitchen, "Good day, what can I get for you?"

Moffitt pushed back his head gear enough to show his face. "Bonjour, Maurice, it is good to see you again my friend.

"Jack, what a surprise, come sit," Maurice motioned for them to sit at the bar. "What brings you here?"

"Maurice, I just didn't come to see you, I need to find Michaela. Do you know where she is?"

"At the moment, she could be anywhere." Maurice smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. ''She should be back soon. She is teaching the children English." Moffitt saw Maurice looking up past him to the window. "Jack, she is here." The three men heard the door close and someone running up the stairs, then another door closing. Maurice looked at Jack. "Something is wrong," Maurice started to move towards the curtain that separated the café from the stairway. "She looked very upset."

"Wait, let me go up," Moffitt said as he placed a hand on Maurice's arm.

"Okay, go, maybe seeing you will help,'' Maurice turned back to the bar.

"I'll go with you. If something is wrong, I need to hear it first hand," Troy said following Moffitt through the curtain and up the stairs

Outside the door Jack could hear sounds of movement before it became quiet. He opened the door and saw Michaela on the bed with her head bowed, walking over to her, he gently touched her shoulder.

Michaela looked up to see two Arab men in her room. Panicking she reach for her knapsack.

Realizing that she didn't recognize him, Jack pulled off his head gear.

"It's me, kid." She turned to face her cousin and jumped up into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Oh, Jack it is good to see you." She continued to hang on to him.

"Hey now, tell me what's going on," as he managed to pry her arms from around his neck. It was at that moment that Michaela looked at the other man.

"Jack, who is with you?" Coming to her senses, she ran to the window to pulled the drapes shut. "Are you crazy? This town is full of Germans."

"Then we are crazy. Michaela, this is Sergeant Sam Troy."

Michaela took a good look at the other man, her eyes meeting his, she opened her mouth to say something.

Troy stuck his hand out and quickly spoke, "It's good to meet you."

Michaela took the hand with a questioning look on her face, Sam, he's alive and here.

"Jack, why are you here? Did your father send you to fetch me back home?" She kept glancing at Sam.

"No, we are here to get you, but not to go home." said Moffitt as he ran his hand through his hair and looked for support from Troy. At that point Troy stepped in.

"We were sent to find you. The Allies want you to work with us. Now that we've found you, we'll get briefed."

Michaela was confused. "Why?"

Moffitt interrupted., "Like Troy said, we'll find out once we report in that you're found."

Michaela walked back over to her bed and sat down. Jack followed and sat next to her. "Michaela, I can tell something is bothering you; what's wrong?"

"I was starting to teach the children, when Lieutenant Gruber came in. He said I could continue to teach the children, only if I taught them German." She was not going to tell him the rest.

"Ah, I have some questions and I want straight answers. What are you doing this far west, when father told you to stay near Cairo? Don't you know there is a war on?" Jack was asking the questions so fast, she could not get a word in.

She tried hard to keep her temper under control. _Just great, big brother at it again; he'll never let me alone now._ "Hold it, Uncle John knows I'm here and yes I know there is a war on, that's why I came here, I thought it would be safe here."

"Michaela, you would of been safer if you'd stayed in Cairo. You'll be coming with us," He he firmly told her.

"Wait a minute, don't I have a say in this?" But Michaela's question went unheard.

"I'll go down and talk with Maurice, he might know of a way to sneak her out of town."

Michaela stood up to follow him, "Jack, wait," he was already out the door.

"Michaela, look at me." Sam placed his hands on her arms, "Jack doesn't know about us. I'll have to find a way to tell him and I don't want to risk the mission if he gets upset about the news."

Michaela sat down on the bed, she thought back to their last night together. "O'Toole told me not to expect you back. I'm glad you're safe."

Jack came back into the room, "Maurice thinks it's best that she stay here."

"He's right," Troy responded. "We need to let Andrews know we found her and find out what the plan is." He put his hand up to stop Moffitt from interrupting. "Wait, hear me out. If she leaves with us, this Gruber might come after her."

Moffitt stopped and took a deep breath. "Troy, you're right," Jack gave a deep sigh, "Michaela, can you stay here at Le Morrell? Michaela-"

"Yes, Jack,*** I'll stay." She stood up to give Jack a hug.

"We have to get back to our hideout and radio in for instructions. We'll be back as soon as we know what our orders are.'' He hugged her back.

The two men left the room, at the bottom of the stairs, Troy put a hand on Moffitt. "She'll be okay, didn't you say she was like you?" _Maybe that is someting I should be worrying about-If she's too like him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Moffitt was quiet on the ride back to the cave; Troy backed the jeep up along side the other and shut it off. Looking over at him, "You're quiet, something bothering you?

"Michaela, I just hope she stays put. Once she sets her mind on something, there's no changing it."

"Come on, let's radio Andrews." Troy cocked his head at Moffitt and smiled; _Yeah, sounds like you too._

Hitch and Tully looked as the sergeants walked into the main chamber of the cave. "Did ya find her, Sarge?" asked Tully as he was putting a fresh matchstick in his mouth.

"Yeah, we found her. Now we'll call in and get our orders," said Troy as he started to walk over to the radio.

"I'll save you the trouble. The major radioed while you were gone," said Tully and handed Troy the decoded message.

_Bring Target to El Berin._ Troy showed the message to Moffitt; ''They want the target in El Berin. So now we need to find a way to get her out."

"No one in Al Aqubar has seen our faces. We might be able to sneak in, find a couple of uniforms, get to Michaela and escort her out of town."

"So we need uniforms, papers, and a car. Not asking for much are you?" asked Troy as he sat down on a jerry can.

"Should be a piece of cake," Moffitt laughed and poured himself a cup of water to make tea.

"Moffitt, Al Aqubar didn't look like it would have spare uniforms lying around."

"Troy, they do have uniforms walking around the town, don't they?" Moffitt had a smug look on his face.

"Now you're thinking, where do you think we could find a couple of uniforms?"

"Le Morrell, two go in for a drink and decide to take a nap for a long time. Maurice would be glad to help rid the town of a couple of Germans," Moffitt said while sipping his tea.

"Okay, we sneak in, clobber two Germans, change uniforms, grab your cousin, and leave town." _Right, piece of cake _thought Troy as he lit a cigarette and smiled. "We'll need a driver to make it look legit. Hitch, you come with us. Tully, stay close to the radio, in case HQ calls back."

* * *

They drove as close as they dared with the jeep and hiding it in the same wadi they had earlier that day. The three men were able to get into town unseen just after sundown. Hitch made his way to the motor pool to find their ride out of town. Troy and Moffitt went to the café. Going through the alley door, they could hear Germans talking. Moffitt parted the curtain just enough to see and get Maurice's attention. Luck was on their side, there were only two in the cafe.

Moffitt ordered in German for one of the soldiers to come to the alley door. The bigger looking one of the two, stood up and moved to the curtain; turned, gave his buddy a shrug and went through the curtain. Surprised by seeing an englander on the other side, he barely had time to open his mouth before Troy hit him on the back of the head. The pair let him down easy and pulled him back away from the curtain. Moffitt then called for the other German soldier; he also met the same fate as the first. Maurice then came through the curtain. Seeing what Jack was up to, he helped undress the two Germans.

"Maurice, where can we hide the bodies?" Moffitt asked him while putting on the German's jacket.

"Come, this way, I have a room back here, once you are gone, I'll have some friends help me dispose of the trash," said Maurice as he glanced back through the curtain of the café.

"Good, we're here to get Michaela. I won't tell you anymore," Moffitt told him and turned his attention to check the pockets of the uniforms for papers. "Hey, we couldn't of planned this any better. These two were to leave shortly to deliver supplies to an outpost."

At the same time Troy heard a truck pull up outside the café. Looking at Maurice, he nodded.

"You stay here, I will go see," Maurice abruptly told him.

Hitch walked into the café and over to the bar. "Are you Maurice? I'm a friend of Moffitt's."

"Yes, wait here, they'll be down shortly." Maurice moved behind the bar.

Upstairs Moffitt listened closely at Michaela's door. Hearing nothing he opened it only to be looking into the barrel of a small hand pistol.

"Michaela, it's me Jack." He was relieved when she put the pistol down. "Where did you get that?"

"It was my father's, I heard the noise come from below. I was afraid that...'' Michaela put the pistol back in her knapsack. With her back turned to Jack she'd be able to hide her expression of fear.

"We got the orders, you're to return to El Berin with us. There's a truck outside waiting to drive us out of the village. Troy is downstairs watching for any unexpected guests."

"Let me grab a few things. Maurice and Marie, I'll have to tell them..."

Jack stopped her, "No, Maurice knows you are going with us, he doesn't know where. We need to keep it that way." Jack picked up her knapsack, saw her journal on the table and placed it inside. "I see father gave you one too."

Michaela threw a change of clothes in a small bag. "I'm ready. How do you get me out, without Gruber seeing us?"

"Just trust your friendly neighborhood rats," Jack smiled and lead the way down the stairs.

Troy was standing at the front door, "It's clear. Hitch, go get the truck started. Michaela, once you get inside the truck, lie down on the floor. Whatever happens stay put and keep quiet."

Michaela held her knapsack close and nodded her head. Troy looked around again, the street remained clear. Moffitt checked the windows across the street. Lights were on, but no sign of anyone looking out. Troy climbed into the back. Both he and Jack helped Michaela up. Once in the truck, she laid down on the floor where she was told to. Troy threw a tarp over her that he found and stacked some small crates close to the tarp. Done he tapped Hitch on the shoulder and the truck began to move. At the gate the truck was stopped by the guard.

Moffitt showed the guard the papers he'd found. The guard started to walk around the back, when an alarm sounded and angry shouts were being heard. The guard pointed his rifle at Moffitt, Troy pulled his pistol and shot towards the guard. More shots were being fired at the truck, pinging off the metal. Troy yelled at Hitch, "Shake it." Moffitt threw a grenade at the guard shack. Moving further from town, the gun shots died down. It seemed like an hour before the tarp was taken off Michaela.

"Stay put, you're less of a target that way." Troy told her before turning away to watch out the back.

"Do you guys always make such a dramatic get away?" Michaela settled back down as she was told.

The truck continued on meeting no trouble. Hitch turned the truck into the wadi and brought the vehicle to a halt. Troy yelled at Moffitt, "get the jeep and follow us back to the cave. Hitch move out." The truck moved on again. Michaela could see that Jack was close behind them. She leaned agaisnt the side of a crate and closed her eyes. She opened them when the truck jerked to a stop and felt it backing up. Looking up at Troy, he smiled at her, that's when she saw the cave entrance. Moving in further she noted how big it was.

Troy put his hand down to help her up. "It's not the Ritz, but it'll do for now." At the back of the truck, Troy jumped down, then helped Michaela down, holding onto her waist a little longer than he should. Hearing Moffitt's jeep coming in, he let loose of Michaela's waist, took her hand and pulled her over to the fire. "Tully, any more word from HQ?"

"No, Sarge, who's this? The target?" asked Tully. Michaela straighten to her full height and bristled at the word.

"Tully, this is Michaela Mercer, Moffitt's cousin. Michaela, this is Tully Pettigrew and that character with the German helmet on is Mark Hitchcock." Troy finished introducing her to the two privates.

Tully stuck his hand out, "Would you like a cup of coffee? I just made it."

Michaela took his hand and smiled, "Yes, I would."

Moffitt came up and took hold of her elbow. "Would you like me to show you the sights?"

"No, I'll just stay here." Michaela took a sip from the cup that was handed to her and tried very hard not to choke. She turned to look at Jack, who was holding back a laugh. Tully left the cousins and went to check out the truck. Michaela put her hand up to her mouth to smother a laugh. "This is awful, why didn't you warn me? Did he say he just made it?"

"Yes. He is one hell of man to have around, but don't let him make the coffee," Jack took the cup out of her hand. "I'll make us some tea."

"So, Jack, what is the plan now? What am I to do?" She crossed her arms acrossed her chest.

Troy interrupted them. "We're to bring you to El Berin." Just as he said that a crackling noise came from the back of one of the jeeps. Troy walked over to the jeep and responded back to HQ. Michaela and Moffitt could only hear what Sam was saying. "Roger, over and out." Troy turned back to them; "First light we head to El Berin. Hitch, got anything to eat?"

"Coming up, sarge." Hitch began to dig in the back of the jeep and brought out several tins of food.

"Hope you're hungry, miss." He walked over to the fire and began to work on making something for them to eat. Michaela shot Jack a questionable look. Laughing Jack walked away to the smaller chamber.

Hitch opened up tins of beef stew, biscuits, and found peaches for desert.

After the group had finished eating, Michaela offered to help with cleaning up. "Thanks but, we can manage." Tully stood up and took her tin plate. He began to wonder; how much trouble having a female along was going to be.

Troy began to give the men their assignments for the night.

Michaela spoke, "What about me? I can handle a rifle."

"No, you get in the back of the truck and sleep," Troy ordered.

Michaela was about to protest when Jack took her by the elbow and guided her over to the truck.

"First rule; Troy gives the orders, we all follow them. You have your order." Jack helped her up into the back of the truck.

"Okay, but I don't have to like it," she responded back. Laying down, she listen to the sound of the water echoing through the chamber. Jack came back an hour later to check on her and found her asleep.

* * *

Morning seem to come too soon for Michaela, she laid there for awhile listening to the echo of the water, when a voice broke the silence.

"Morning, how did you sleep last night?" Troy held his hands out to help her down.

"I slept well. The sound in this cave is amazing, so relaxing." Michaela jumped down to the ground.

Troy continued to hold onto her waist. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Sam leaned into kiss her, then just as their lips touched, he heard the voices of the other men getting louder, as they came back into the main cave from getting fresh water. "Come on, lets get some coffee."

"Who made it?" asked Micaela as she did her best to hide the disappointment of the interuppted kiss.

"Hitch." Troy said as he took her by the elbow, and lead her over to the others. As they gathered round the fire to eat breakfast, Troy told the group that they would leave the truck here and go into El Berin with the jeeps. When they had finished eating, Michaela helped clean up while Hitch and Tully gathered up the equipment and packed everything into the jeeps.

"Michaela, if trouble starts, get your head down and stay down," Jack told her as they walked over to the jeeps.

"Jack, I am able to fire a rifle," she told him as she climbed into the front seat of his jeep.

"I know, just do what your told. We need to get you to El Berin safe and in one piece."

"Always the big brother, is it ever going to stop?" Michaela queried trying to hide her irritation.

The jeeps' engines came to life and soon they were out in sunlight. The trip to El Berin was uneventful much to the relief of the men. As they pulled up in front of HQ, Troy jumped out and motioned for Michaela to follow him, Jack was right behind them. Hitch and Tully headed for the motor pool to get the jeeps serviced for the next trip out.

Major Andrews' aide, Lieutenant Locke stood as the trio came in. "Sergeant Troy, the major has been waiting for you," and opened the door to the major's office.

Major Andrews was on the phone, "They just stepped into my office. Yes, sir, I understand, sir." Andrews hung the phone up. "Excellent, Troy, good work in finding the target so fast."

Michaela bristled at that word again. "I am not a target, Major."

"Yes, you're quite right Miss Mercer. Now if you'll be seated I will get on with the briefing. Time is short and we need to get you going on this assignment. Miss Mercer, do you know what the Isis Knot is and do you know what it looks like?"

"Yes," she replied., "It's an amulet, supposedly made by Isis to protect her and Osiris." Michaela took a pencil and paper fron her knapsack. "Here it looks simular to Ankh, but the arms are down, looking like a person. The knot or tiet means welfare or life, it seemed to represent the idea of enternal life or resurrection."

"Word is Hitler wants it. We need you to find it before the Germans do," the major said as he sat back down in his chair.

"You've got to be kidding. The Isis temple was dug up years ago, and is now under a pile of rocks." Michaela looked over at Jack for support.

"Major, she's right. Before the roof caved in, the temple was clear of any artifacts. I know this for a fact as I was in the temple when the roof began to cave in, sir."

"Okay, so where is it now?" Major Andrews asked.

"Story is that it was taken by a Arab chieftain," Michaela was turning the pages of her journal. "Here, he took the amulet and went to El Guettan. He soon discovered that the amulet did not provide him the protection he thought it would and hid it in a cave. There is an old man not far from Al Aqubar... he might be able to tell me more."

"Troy, go to supply and get the equipment and supplies you will need. What about this cave you were in? Will it do for a hideout? A supply cache?"

"Yes, sir, it is large and has a supply of fresh water."

The Major wrote some notes down on a piece a paper and handed it to Troy. "This will get you what you need and an extra jeep to haul it with. You might need it too if one of the others breaks down. You and Moffitt head to supply and get outfitted while I brief Miss Mercer."

"Yes, sir." Both men stood and saluted the major and left the room. The room was so quiet, Michaela thought she could of heard a pin drop.

"Now Miss Mercer, you will work with Troy and his men. Find out if there is more to this Isis Knot. Let's see how much you can find in a week."

"A week? Major, you've got to be kidding." _Even Jack and I working together couldn't do it in a week._ "Major, there is a great possibility that the Knot is not even real."

"Look, Miss Mercer, time is not on our side I'm afraid. The Allies have confidence that you can do the job. You came highly recommended by the Museum of Cairo." She was surprised to hear that as the museum was always giving her mundain jobs that a child could do. The major was about to continue when his aide opened the door.

"Excuse me, Major, Sergeant Troy is wanting to see you."

"Let him..." the major started to say as Troy followed Locke into the office.

At that point Troy came through the door. "Major..."

"Troy, sit down. I was just telling Miss Mercer here what she is to do. Take her back to that cave, then let her get to work."

"Major, may I ask, what else are we to do, sir?" He was becoming nervous as to what he was about to hear.

"Miss Mercer has her assignment. You and your men are to keep tabs on her, be her shadows without getting in her way. Miss Mercer, if Sergeant Troy feels things are getting to hot for you, he has orders to pull you out and back to safety. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Michaela said looking over at Troy.

"You will follow any order given to you by Troy," the major pointing his finger at them both. Michaela looked back over at Troy who did not look at all happy. "Yes, Major," the two responded in unison.

"Okay, you got your orders. Head out at first light tomorrow morning. Stop on the way out and get directions to Miss Mercer's quarters from Locke." The major left the room closing the door behind him.

"Well, let's get you over to your room." Taking her arm, Troy lead the way out of the office.

Upon arrival at her quarters, Troy opened the door and went inside. "Looks like all the comforts of home." He walked over to bunk and sat down on it,. "You okay? You're very quiet."

"Yeah, Sam, I'm unsure how to go about looking for this tiet." She wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were cold. "I mean if there were more clues. Finding treasure is not easy even with a map, that has an X that marks the spot."

"Hey," Troy jumped up went over to her, put his arms around her and held on. "You won't be alone." _We'll always be close by. _He was about to kiss her- neither one of them heard the door open.

"What's going on here?" Moffitt asked coming in the door, slamming it shut.

"Michaela is scared. I was just telling her that she wouldn't be alone." Troy let go of Michaela.

Jack walked across the room, Michaela lowered her head to avoid his eyes. Taking her chin in his hand, he said, "Don't worry, I'll be there behind you, we all will be. Let's go get something to eat; relax a little, come back here, and get some sleep. What do you say?'"

"Sounds good." Michaela said and began to relax alittle.

Taking her arm Jack lead the way out the door with Sam right behind them. The café they went to was quiet, not many soldiers hanging around. Jack held out a chair for Michaela. She had no sooner sat down when a female voice came across the room.

"Sam, when did you get back?" The woman walked over to their table giving Sam a kiss.

Sam pulled away catching his breath. "Vixen, we just got in, would you like to join us?" Troy held out a chair for her across from Michaela. "Vixen, this is Moffitt's cousin, Michaela Mercer, Michaela this is Sergeant Victoria Moore."

"How do you do, Victoria." Michaela held her hand out to Vixen to shake. Vixen returned the greeting.

"Miss Mercer..."

"Call me Michaela."

"Michaela, so you are Jack's cousin. He never told me about you."

She looked over at Jack and gave him a sly smile. "Yes, I am what you might call the black sheep of the family."

"Don't listen to her Victoria, she just likes to think that." Jack took Michaela's hand and squeezed it a little too tight. She slipped her hand free and continued to smile. She glanced over at Troy, but he was watching Vixen. The four continued with their supper and drinks. It seemed Vixen took over the conversation.

Michaela glanced at her watch, "Well, this has been a lovely evening, Jack if you don't mind, I am going to turn in." Standing up she told Vixen. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get a chance to talk again soon, without the men around."

"Yes, that would be nice. Good to meet you, Michaela." Victoria smiled at her.

Jack and Sam stood up as Michaela rose to leave the café. Jack placed a hand on her elbow, "Michaela, let me walk you back."

At her quarters, Michaela stopped, "Is Victoria Troy's girlfriend?"

"They have been seeing each other for a few weeks." Jack opened the door for her.

Michaela went in, "Good night Jack." _Why should I feel jealous of her, _she thought_, Sam never told me that he loved me and that I was the only one for him. _

Jack walked back to his quarters. Something was bothering him, he could not put a finger on it. Michaela was acting strange and so was Troy around her. She only got this distant once before... his thoughts were interrupted when Tully and Hitch caught up to him. "You two are back early."

"Yeah, not much happening tonight. We thought it would be a good idea to hit the sack early tonight." Tully spit out a chewed up matchstick. Going inside their quarters, the three undressed for the night. The privates were soon under their blankets. Moffitt sat on the edge of his bunk, still trying to figure out what was going on with Michaela. Troy came in and threw his hat on the chair next to his bunk and was whistling.

"Good supper, wasn't it?" Troy began to undress for bed. "You're quiet." Troy threw the blanket back on his bunk and sat down.

Moffitt just nodded his head as Troy turned out the lamp and laid down. _Kid, what are you hiding? What won't you tell me. _They always had told each other everything, till after that weekend when William was with me, that week on holiday. _Maybe that's when you stopped telling me everything. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sidi Abd, Libya: 1400

German North Afrika Korps Headquarters

After spending an hour at attention in front of Generalmajor Lutz, Hauptmann Hans Dietrich was relieved to know that he would not be sent to the Russian Front for the loss of his convoy, failing to prevent the Rat Patrol from blowing a key ammunition dump, and finally . . . coming extremely close to capturing them and failing. Lutz had him stand at ease, then went on to inform Dietrich that he would be sent to Al Aqubar to finish setting up an outpost.

Two hours later, the Generalmajor had worn out his anger and ordered supper for the two men. During the meal, Lutz shared with Dietrich his thoughts on Major Schmidt, the former kommandant of Al Aqubar, and wondered aloud why the man's wife would want him back in Germany. Maybe to keep a close eye on him? Schmidt was a known womanizer despite his appearance as overweight, with double chins to match. Dietrich raised an eyebrow at the unflattering description and wisely chose to keep his thoughts to himself. The meal finished, Dietrich was excused.

The trip to Al Aqubar was blessedly, for once, uneventful. Inside the gates of Al Aqubar, the driver pulled up in front of a building which, the driver informed him, had been used for the past month as the kommandant's office and quarters. Dietrich took an instinctive look around the town as he was getting out of the car. In the lateness of the afternoon, people were still walking around, stopping at one stall or another. A goat herder moved his small flock of goats along the street and children darted in and out of the stalls, laughing and playing games just like Ilse and he had done back home when they were younger.

A scuff of a jackboot against the wooden floor of the portico interrupted his idle thoughts. Dietrich turned to confront a tall, slender solider, who appeared to be nervous and yet covering it up with the Wehrmacht discipline instilled into him at the trainingslager.

"Herr Hauptmann, I am Korporal Dieter Bauer. I have been assigned to be your aide." The korporal saluted and Dietrich saluted back. "May I help with your bag, sir?" The korporal picked up his new kommandant's bag and showed Dietrich the way inside the building. There was a large foyer, with the most prominent piece of furniture being a desk piled with papers and charts which was placed off to the left of the entrance. Bauer walked to the end of the foyer, opened another door, then gestured toward the staircase behind the desk. "This is your office and up those stairs are your quarters."

"Danke, Korporal. I see the orders I was informed of are waiting for me on the desk," Dietrich noted as he walked into his appointed office.

"Would you like some refreshment while you read them, sir?" Bauer asked considerately as he set Dietrich's bag down.

"Yes, Korporal I would." Dietrich walked around the desk, sat down and opened the brown folder. A glance at the front page told him what he already knew from his previous meeting with Generalmajor Lutz. He would be overseeing the outpost here in Al Aqubar. The next page, however, was not what he was expecting at all. 'You are to locate Michaela Mercer and convince her that it is her duty to work for the Reich. Her knowledge of Ancient Egypt is required at this time. She may have information that will lead to an artifact, the Isis Knot. It is said to provide protection to all who wear it.' The next page was a black and white photo of a woman. Turning it over, he saw 'Michaela Mercer' written across the back. "Mercer," Dietrich said the name aloud. It sounded surprisingly familiar to him.

The korporal brought in a tray of food and coffee and set it down. "Pretty, isn't she?"

"Whom are you talking about, Korporal?" Dietrich looked up at Bauer.

"Why the Fraulein, Missy Mike," Bauer answered as he pointed to the photo.

"Missy Mike?" Dietrich stood up, "Do you know her?"

"Yes sir, she lives across the street above the café, Le Morrell. All the children and old ones call her Missy Mike. But she is gone now."

"Where did she go?" Dietrich questioned the korporal.

"I don't know, sir. Last night two of our men were found unconscious in an alley, stripped of their uniforms, a third was found dead and a truck missing. The alarm was sounded. The guard at the gate attempted to stop them, but he was killed when the shack was blown up.''

Dietrich sat down, "Is there a report on this incident?" He began to look for the report under his new orders on the desk.

"No sir, Unterleutnant Gruber has yet to fill it out sir."

"Why has he failed to do this?" Dietrich asked the korporal.

"He is out looking for the truck and the Fraulein, sir."

"I want to see him the minute he returns," Dietrich ordered as he reached for his coffee.

"Yes sir," Bauer snapped to attention, saluted and left the room.

Dietrich took a drink of the coffee: it was cold. Abandoning the coffee, he returned his attention to the photograph. It being black and white, he was unable to tell the color of her eyes or hair. Dietrich put the photo down and walked to the outer office. "I want to speak to the men who were found unconscious."

Ten minutes later, two men were ushered into his office by Bauer.

Dietrich introduced himself to the men and asked for their names and rank before beginning his questioning on the incident. "Did either of you see anything before you were knocked out?"

"Yes, sir. I saw a solider in a British cover, sir." With just the one sentence spoken, the captain knew at once who was behind it.

"You are dismissed for now." Both saluted him and left the office.

Dietrich snapped the pencil in half. The Rat Patrol, here in Al Aqubar. Why would they want the woman?

An hour later, Bauer knocked on the door and opened it, "Unterleutnant Gruber is here, sir."

"Send him in," Dietrich stood and tugged at his tunic.

Gruber entered the room and saluted the Captain.

"Sit down, Unterleutnant. I want a detailed report as to what happened here last night."

"Yes, sir. An alarm went out after two men were found unconscious and one dead. The guard attempted to stop a truck at the gate, was killed, and the guard shack blown up." Gruber shifted in the chair.

"I know all that, Gruber. Who was in the truck?" Dietrich kept his voice low, getting the unterleutenant's attention.

"Three men, German soldiers." Gruber began to fidget with the collar of his uniform.

"No one else?" Dietrich looked straight into Gruber's eyes.

"No, sir." From the look on Gruber's face and his ceaseless fidgeting, Dietrich could guess that the unterleutnant was beginning to realize that his new commander was not going to be as easily led or fooled as Schmidt was.

"Bauer informed me that Fraulein Mercer is missing," Dietrich tapped the photo of the woman.

"DeVoe, the owner of the café across the street, said that after the shooting stopped, he went upstairs to check on her and she was gone."

"Come with me. I want to talk to this DeVoe," Dietrich stood up and walked out with Gruber right behind him.

* * *

As Dietrich entered the café, he was greeted with a wave from a large man behind the bar. Dietrich noted the man seemed to be friendly, but would he tell him what he wanted to know about Fraulein Mercer?

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, what I can get for you?"

"I want to know where Fraulein Mercer is," Gruber reached across the bar to grab hold of the man.

"Gruber, halt," Dietrich ordered as he shoved the unterleutnant aside. "Good afternoon, Monsieur, I would like to ask you some questions."

"Oui, I am Maurice DeVoe," Maurice held out a hand out to shake with Dietrich.

Dietrich was careful to shake firmly, but not harder than the man across from him, "I'm Captain Dietrich, I have been assigned as the new kommandant. What I need to know is where Miss Mercer is."

"I don't know. Last evening some German soldiers were in here drinking. One by one they got up and went through the curtain when someone called to them. I thought they must have had to do something in the alley. When I heard the gunshots and then an explosion, I ran upstairs to see if Michaela was okay and she was gone." DeVoe wiped the bar with a rag and shrugged a shoulder. "I thought she must have left to go on one of her trips."

"Trips? What kind of trips?" Dietrich was getting irritated at not getting any straight answers.

"Michaela is doing research. She has been talking with the old men about Ancient Egypt."

"I would like to see her room." Dietrich straightened and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Oui, right this way." DeVoe led the way through the curtain and up the stairs to Michaela's room.

Dietrich looked around the room: he could tell that she must have left in a hurry as there were papers scattered on the floor. Checking drawers and papers on her table, he found nothing of importance that would give him information as to her whereabouts or what the Isis Knot was. He turned to DeVoe, "I want to know the minute she returns."

"Oui, may I ask Captain why you are looking for Michaela?" Monsieur DeVoe asked with a fatherly worry.

"I would just like to ask her some questions about Ancient Egypt."

Back at his office, Dietrich dismissed Unterleutnant Gruber with orders to place on his desk, in one hour, a report of last night's events.

Bauer entered as Gruber was leaving. "Can I get anything for you, sir?"

"No, Korporal, I would like to retire to my quarters now." Dietrich straightened the papers on his desk then stood to leave.

"Yes sir, I took the liberty of placing your bag on the bed," the korporal replied.

Dietrich went out to the foyer and up the narrow stairs to his quarters. The room had a sitting area to one side and the bed on the other. Dietrich looked out of his window. Yes, a good view of the street and the café. Nothing was moving except a stray cat.

* * *

Troy was pulling on his boots when Moffitt stormed into their quarters. "What's eating you?" he asked.

"Michaela is gone. Her room was empty." Moffitt walked around the room.

"Gone? Did you check around the base?" Troy placed a hand on Moffitt's arm. "We'd better go to Andrews office and let him know." Troy grabbed his hat and headed for the door. This was one problem he did not need to have today.

Lieutenant Locke glanced up as they entered, two MPs were standing in the outer office, "Right this way, you've been expected." The lieutenant opened the Major's door after knocking on it.

Troy and Moffitt looked at each other as they followed the lieutenant into the room. Sitting in a chair, next to the desk handcuffed, was Michaela.

"Sergeants, you'll need to keep a closer eye on the target if you plan to keep her alive," Andrews said as he stood and nodded for Locke to close the door. "She was attempting to leave the base, alone. Gentlemen, I can't tell you how important it is that you keep a close eye on Miss Mercer." Andrews picked up a key, holding it out for one of the sergeants to take.

As Moffitt took the key, unlocked the cuff attached to the chair and attached it to his own wrist, Troy turned to the Major, "Sir, we're all set to head out as you ordered. Do we still continue?"

Troy got a nod of approval from Andrews, so he saluted and opened the door for Moffitt and Michaela to go through first. He didn't miss the look between Michaela and the Major.

Troy watched as Moffitt put Michaela in the third jeep and handcuff her to the seat support. He could see in her face that she wanted to say something but kept her mouth closed and turned to look away from him.

"Let's go," he ordered the group as he climbed into his jeep.

Back in the office, Major Andrews watched from the window and smiled to himself as the patrol pulled away. 

* * *

The three jeeps headed back out into the desert. A few hours out of El Berin, Troy had the jeeps stop at a wadi and climbed up a sand dune to look around. He glanced back at the jeeps; Moffitt had chosen to drive Michaela in the extra jeep. Tully was in his own jeep and Hitch was still in their usual jeep, cleaning his glasses. Hearing the rumble of heavy trucks he turned in that direction, not liking what he saw. Troy ran down the sand dune and yelled, "Let's shake it, German patrol heading this way. Moffitt you take Michaela and head for the cave, Tully- follow them in your jeep. Come on, Hitch, let's throw them off track."

* * *

Moffitt headed out of the wadi and across the dunes. Michaela could only stare in wonder at the chaos but wasn't given long to view the scene as Jack pushed her forward.

"Keep your head down!"

Ducking forward, she willingly covered her head with her one free hand as the sounds of gunfire rang out.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally drove into the cave. Tully pulled in next to them, and it wasn't long before Troy and Hitch entered the cave with their jeep.

* * *

Jack walked around the front of the jeep to unlock the cuffs. After placing them in the glove box he looked at her with suspicion. "Michaela, we all have to work together to keep each other alive. Now are you going to tell me what was going on back in El Berin?"

Michaela made no answer, so Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into the main area of the cave, "Come on, you can be of use and help set up camp."

Michaela worked at setting up the cots and laying out the bedrolls. Finished with that, she assisted Hitch setting up the kitchen area. As she stepped back to see what else needed to be done, she backed into Troy.

"Come with me, we need to talk." Troy took her elbow and led her away from the others, "What Moffitt told you earlier is true. To stay alive, we all work together. You're part of this too. We can't keep you alive if you decide to go off on your own." He was calm while talking to her.

"Okay, I get the picture. How many big brothers do I have to have anyway?" she couldn't help but sound cocky.

"As of today you have four: Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and me." Troy placed one hand on her face and the other on her shoulder. "I have orders to protect you at all costs; don't make it harder on me."

Michaela thought Sam was going to kiss her. She stepped back to avoid it.

With a surprised look on his face, Troy went back over to the rest of the men. Michaela stood there a moment, watching him walk away. She walked to where Jack was standing and placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, just trust me." She moved her arm to around his waist, "Jack, never stop being my big brother."

Jack put his hand over hers, "Michaela, if anything ever happens to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Let's have some tea."

* * *

Korporal Bauer knocked before entering the captain's office. "Sorry to disturb you sir, but we just received a radio message from one of our patrols. They ran into three American jeeps. Two took off in one direction and the other came after our patrol. There are no further transmissions from them."

Dietrich stood up behind his desk and turned to look out the window. The Rat Patrol was in the area. Three jeeps? Why would they have three jeeps? Going over to his map on the wall, Dietrich questioned his korporal, "Where was the transmission from?"

Bauer walked over to the map. "I believe the radio operator said they were near this area."

"Send a larger patrol out in this direction. I want them to report back every half hour- whether they find anything or not." Putting his hands behind his back, Dietrich walked back over to the window.

"Yes, sir.'' Bauer left the office.

Bauer wasn't gone long when there was another knock on his door. Without turning around, Dietrich called out, "Come in." Hearing footsteps and a click of heels, he turned around to face Gruber.

"Sir, I understand you are sending out a patrol. I would like to take out that patrol and search for Fraulein Mercer at the same time."

Something about the man did not sit right at all. "All right, Unterleutnant, if you find her, bring her back here, you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Gruber clicked his heels and gave the captain a salute. Leaving the office, Gruber smiled. Yes, I will find her. Bring her back? No, I do not think so Captain.

Captain Dietrich watched as the patrol left town. The name 'Mercer' kept coming to his mind. He had heard the name before, but where? "Now I remember, back in Kiel." The family next to his grandparents farm- his sister Ilse played with the girl that lived there for a while. He looked again at the photo. Why would the Third Reich want this woman? What does she know? "Of course," he said out loud. The café owner said the girl was talking to the old men about Ancient Egypt. She must be looking for the Isis Knot herself.

* * *

Michaela woke early the next morning. Still, just because she had left sleep early, didn't mean sleep had left her. She visited the stream with several canteens in hand and made it back to the fire pit to begin a pot of coffee. As the smell of the freshly brewed coffee filled the cave, she could hear the men begin to stir. Sam was the first to arrive.

"You're up early, did we keep you awake?" he asked as he sat down on a jerry can.

"No, I want to get an early start into town. I remembered before falling asleep about my mother's research

papers." She kept her back to him. She couldn't look into his face without revealing how hurt she felt.

Jack arrived, saving them from further awkwardness, "You have them? The papers she wrote about Isis and Osiris?"

"Yes, I usually never go anywhere without them. There is something else in the box, an Isis Knot."

"The Isis knot is in Al Aqubar? Why didn't you say so?"

"It is not the real one, Jack. It's one that was left to me by mom. This one is made of brass. The real one was supposed to be made from stone," she continued to explain. "If the old man is right and the cave is near here, I'll have one to compare it to. Also, if there is no real Isis Knot and the Germans find us, the copy could throw them off."

Michaela looked at the map that she had laid out next to her on the ground. "This wadi," as she pointed to the map. "Sardie lives not to far from there. I can walk to his house, then into town to get the box."

"I don't know, going on your own. It's just not safe." Moffitt fixed himself a cup of tea.

"Sardie will not talk to strangers," she said impatiently, trying to keep the irritation from filtering into her voice. Jack still was not taking her seriously.

"One of us will go with you and wait outside while you talk to the old man."

Michaela had a different opinion. _I go in one door and out the other. Go to town and get my box_.

Troy broke into her thoughts, "He's right, one of us will be with you but in the shadows. How much time do you need to get ready?"

"I'm ready to go now," she put her tin cup down and walked over to one of the jeeps.

The four men stood looking at one another. Tully shook his head and turned to get a cup of coffee. "Moffitt, you go. Dressed as an Arab." Troy pointed to Jack.

Michaela sat waiting in the jeep. _Great, he'll not let me get two feet out of his sight_.

* * *

The cousins were quiet as they drove toward Al Aqubar. Before too long they were at the wadi. Moffitt took her hand. "Michaela, don't get any ideas of going off on your own."

Knowing she was beat, Michaela shook her head with reluctant chagrin. "Okay, let's go into town first. I want to get my box and see Marie. Then, when I talk to Sardie, I can compare mother's notes with Sardie."

"Lead on," Moffitt smiled at her and held his hand out.

Passing Sardie's shack, she stopped to look at it, shrugged her shoulders then continued on.

"Something wrong?" Moffitt took her elbow.

"I don't think so, something just feels strange." Then continued on toward the town. 

* * *

Before they got near the gate, Michaela turned and went along parallel the wall, then moved toward a hole. Poking her head through first, she motioned Jack to follow. Staying in the shadows and alleys, they were soon at the back door of the café. Michaela opened the door a crack to check if it was safe for them to enter. Michaela slipped in, pulling Jack in with her.

Maurice was at the stove when the two cousins walked in. He placed a finger to his lips and jerked a thumb toward the front of the café, alerting them that it was not safe. Jack looked around the kitchen, saw a crate of liquor bottles and picked it up. He went behind the bar in the café. While placing the crate down, he took a chance to glance around to see how many Germans were there.

Back in the kitchen he held up three fingers to indicate how many Germans. Maurice ladled three bowls of soup onto a tray. Michaela mouthed that she was going to the alley door and up the stairs. Maurice threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

Jack took the tray to serve the Germans their soup and wine, distracting them while Michaela hurried up the stairs. She made it up the stairs without a sound. In her room she went over to the bed and pulled a box out from underneath. Michaela stuffed her mother's stories, the fake knot, and a change of clothes into a small bag. Quietly slipping back down the stairs, she stopped to listen at the curtain. Hearing no noise, she peeked through and saw the café was empty except for Jack standing behind the bar.

"I got them, let's get out of here."

Going through the kitchen, Maurice held out a basket to them, "Fresh food, for you and your friends. Marie also baked you some of her treats, plenty for all."

She gave a kiss to Maurice on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Maurice put a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful, ma petite, the Boche are looking for you."

"Don't worry. I have four big brothers now to look out after me. Kiss Marie for me."

Jack placed a hand on Maurice's shoulder. "We'll look after her."

"Michaela, your truck is at Sardie's, he came into town yesterday. I had him drive it to his place for you."

"Thanks, Maurice."

The two cousins went out of the city the same way they came in. Hurrying onto Sardie's, Michaela stopped short of the house and went to her truck.

"What are you doing? Leave it here." Jack grabbed her arm to pull her away.

"Wait, Jack, it will be easier for me to find the cave in my truck. I won't stand out as much as I would in a jeep."

Michaela put her knapsack on the seat of the truck and Jack placed the food there. "I'll go in and talk to Sardie, wait here," she said hurriedly and ran into the house. Inside she let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Calling out for the old man, she received no answer. At the table she lit a lamp. She turned around and screamed. Jack came running in.

"Oh, Jack, he's dead." She grabbed hold of Jack and buried her face into his chest.

Jack gently pushed her away to examine the body. "He's been shot, not too long ago." Jack was checking his wrist, when a button fell out of the old man's hand. "Hold on, what's this." Picking it up and going closer to the light, he said. "It's a button off a German officer's tunic." Blowing out the lamp, Jack took hold of his cousin and led her outside.

"Let's get out of here." Getting into Michaela's truck and starting it, Jack drove to the wadi. "Follow me back to the cave," he yelled to her as he ran to the jeep.

Michaela nodded her head and slid over into the driver's seat. Before long, they were pulling into the cave entrance. Running back out, Jack erased their tracks and climbed up the rocks to look around. Hitch was first at the truck to check on the noise. Troy and Tully were right behind him.

"What happened? Where's Moffitt?" Sam was firing questions so fast at her, she didn't get a chance to answer. He stopped when Jack walked through the cave's entrance.

"We found the old man dead. It might have been us too, if she had not decided to go into town first."

Troy turned to her, "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes, part of it, with Sardie dead, I will have to work hard to find that cave." Michaela took the replica out of her knapsack. She held it up, turned it one way than another. "Yes, it just might work." To an untrained eye, it would look like the real thing.

* * *

Michaela had been up most of the night reading and re-reading her mother's articles and research notes. A cave near El Guettan. Everything pointed to it. Digging out a map, she looked it over, not finding what she was searching for. El Guettan was not on this map. She needed an older chart to compare it to. She laid on her cot, turned out the lantern, and closed her eyes.

Michaela woke the next morning to the men talking. Getting up, she went over to find out what was going on.

"Morning, you hungry?" Hitch asked as she walked up.

"Coffee, please." She looked around and saw that all the men's eyes were on her, "What's the matter?"

Moffitt smiled at her, "Find out anything?"

"These charts are too new; I need an old chart. One that has El Guettan on it." She drank the lukewarm coffee down and held her cup out for a refill.

Going over to her, Jack touched her forehead, "Michaela, are you feeling all right?"

"I have a headache. I stayed up too late reading." She tiredly swatted Jack's hand away, "Maybe the light wasn't bright enough."

"Troy wants to check out German traffic. You stay here in the cave."

Michaela nodded her head and went back to her cot. The last Michaela heard were the jeeps as they pulled out of the cave.

* * *

Troy grabbed the binoculars as the jeeps came to a stop at the bottom of a sand dune. "Moffitt, where can we get the chart Michaela needs?"

"You're not going to like this, Al Aqubar."

"You're right. I don't." Troy replied. He turned his head at the sound of engines. At the top of the dune, he dropped down onto his stomach to look over it. A German patrol was passing below. Looking back at his men, he gave a low whistle and pointed down. As he was running down the sand dune, his men were getting ready to fight. Troy hopped on the back of his jeep and opened the chamber of his Fifty to check it. "Let's shake it."

The two jeeps came roaring over the dune, the Fifties sounding. The German patrol came to life, returning fire. Troy tapped Hitch on the shoulder, to get the Germans to follow them away from the cave. Moffitt and Tully were right behind. They did a lot of damage to the German scout column, then headed away with a cloud of black smoke to cover their getaway. Leaving the enemy behind, Troy had Hitch come to a stop.

''We better forget that chart for today and get back to the cave," he yelled over the jeeps' engines to the men. _I need to be sure Michaela stayed put in the cave._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hauptmann Dietrich was angry, his driver had been shot and two half-tracks destroyed when the Rat Patrol had surprised his unit. He moved the driver out of the seat, and then slipped behind the wheel. The wind was picking up, a dust storm was coming. As the kubelwagon began to cough and spit. He knew he would need a place wait out the storm, before heading back to Al Aqubar. The map showed him an area that might help and he hoped the car would make it.

Dietrich directed some of his anger then at Gruber who had told him that he spotted the Rat Patrol and needed assistance. Going out to meet Gruber's patrol had run into the Rat Patrol instead. He saw an entrance to a cave. Parked outside was an old faded blue truck. Withdrawing his Luger from his holster, Dietrich entered the cave with caution.

The desert was quiet, eerily quiet. Michaela could feel in the air, an approaching storm; a ghibli had a way of coming up fast and last for hours. A look at the fierce sky told her there would be no way to outrun it in her old truck. From the rock formations, Michaela could tell she was not far from the cave that she was searching for. There it was and with enough time to get to it too. The wind was beginning to pick up. The sand was starting to blow in earnest around the rocks and brush in its path. Jack was really going to be mad at her for not waiting and yeah, Sam too. She knew that leaving a note telling them where she had gone, was not going to be good enough.

Grabbing her knapsack and torch she entered the cave. It had a long curved tunnel which led to the main chamber where the ceiling was high, arcing up into a natural chimney. Another tunnel went off to the right to a smaller chamber, but it appeared to go nowhere. She went back outside to gather her basket of supplies to take into the cave, but then realized she would have to brave the now full-blown sandstorm a second time to retrieve the tinder. After a vain attempt at brushing the sand off of her clothes, she set about arranging her dried desert brush into the existing fire pit. With the fire lit she could at least make some tea and conserve the torch's batteries.

As she watched the flames, she heard the distinctive noise of crunching dirt behind her. Before she could react, a baritone voice spoke with a light accent, "Put your hands up and turn around slowly please."

She did as she was told, noting through the flickering shadows that it was a German officer.

"Throw down your weapons," he ordered.

"Take it easy," she said slowly, "I only have a pistol and it's in my knapsack."

"Pick it up and hand it over. Nice and slow if you please."

Well, at least he was polite, Michaela thought wryly as she dug through her knapsack. As she handed her pistol to him, she could see his eyes. They were brown, like two pools of liquid chocolate and he had a very handsome face too.

As the girl was looking him over, Hauptmann Dietrich was doing the same and wondering what a woman was doing this far into the desert; and by herself at that. Her hair was short and her eyes were a rich dark brown. Somehow he knew those eyes could laugh and yet had a pride in them he liked to see in a woman. She was beautiful and he found himself unable to look away from her for more than a few seconds. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded, at last still unwilling to lower his pistol until he was sure she wasn't a threat.

"Michaela Mercer. I stopped here to seek shelter from the sand storm. I have been obtaining information for my thesis."

"Thesis? What kind of thesis?" he asked, while watching her straighten her clothing and cross her arms defensively.

Aside from this, Dietrich observed that the woman did not seem afraid of him. _So this was the woman he was to find. The photo did not do her justice._

"I need to complete my thesis for my degree in Archaeology. I want to get my own assignments from the Egyptian Museum in Cairo. Right now I'm only allowed on explorations with other researchers. I am hoping to prove there were women who had important roles in the New Kingdom of Ancient Egypt, such as the lady pharaoh, Hatshepsut. Have you heard of her?"

"No. And that still does not explain why you are alone in an area where there is war activity."

"I have been on my own for some time and I am quite capable of caring for myself," she said with a voice weary with exasperation. "I was on my way back home to Al Aqubar. Look, we are going to be here for a while so put that gun away and I'll fix us something to drink."

Dietrich placed his gun back in the holster, but continued to keep a close eye on her as she pulled a basket closer to the fire.

"You know a little about me," she said, rummaging through the basket before looking back up at him. "Now it's your turn."

He smile and nodded. "I am Captain Hans Dietrich of the German Afrika Korps. I seemed to have a problem with my car, when I spotted this cave."

"Captain, I can assure you that I don't bite."

He could not keep from smiling even more at her statement, "Then if we are going to share this shelter together, we must be friends. Michaela is a very unusual name."

"My father was hoping for a boy and I came instead."

He watched as she carefully angled the pot over the fire to heat the water.

"Here, have some tea." She handed him a tin cup. "I'm sorry, but this is all I have."

The girl then poured some tea into a small glass jar.

"No problem. Some of the coffee I have been drinking of late could be used for diesel fuel."

As they laughed, Michaela saw how handsome he looked when smiling, which gave her reassurance that she would be safe. Even with her recent encounters with Schmidt and Gruber, this man did not seem to pose as much of a threat as the other two did. This officer might be her ticket to finding out why the Germans wanted her.

"Would you mind if I call you Michaela?"

"No, not at all," Michaela said, smiling at him.

"Your name," Dietrich said slowly, "I believe I have heard it before, but I can't quite place it. Did you say you were working for the Egyptian Museum?"

"Yes, sometimes. My mother did some work for the museum as well. She worked in their library, set up exhibits, and on occasion went out in the field to catalog the finds. Her brother still teaches Anthropology at Cambridge University in England, specializing in North Africa."

Dietrich continued to watch the girl as she moved around the fire.

"What is your uncle's name?" Dietrich asked thoughtfully, remembering the dig he had tagged along on, some ten years ago. The excavation had been relatively uneventful then, but was somewhat memorable now: not for the artifacts the team recovered, but for the team itself. The visiting professor heading the dig was from England and had taken a liking to the young man from Germany.

"Professor John Moffitt."

"Moffitt? Are you related to a Sergeant Jack Moffitt?"

Michaela saw an odd look in his eyes. _Have I angered him somehow?_ She released a small breath. "Yes. Jack and I are cousins. How do you know him?"

"Your cousin has made it his business to harass me at every turn."

Michaela took a step backward. She dropped her glass jar while trying to keep her balance, after catching her foot on a large rock. Dietrich reached an arm out around her waist to keep her from falling. He felt her stiffen.

"I will not hurt you," he spoke reassuringly. As he held her, it was if a shock went through his body and at the same time she felt it too.

Michaela was the first to break the spell. "Would you like some more tea?" She quickly moved back to the basket, pushing the shards of glass to the side with her foot, and knelt to find another jar to drink from. She started to reach for her canteen to add more water to the pot, but was startled when she felt a gentle tug on her hair. Surprised at the captain's boldness, she looked back at him questioningly.

"You have very beautiful hair; do you always wear it short?" He liked the way it wanted to curl behind her ears and frame her face.

"Yes, it is easier to take care of when out in the desert. With water hard to come by, some luxuries as washing one's hair must be forsaken. You do not like short hair?" she asked him as she brushed at a curl behind her ear.

"On you I find it very attractive." Dietrich stepped back, he did find her very attractive, and at this stage he must be careful. I will need to know if she can be trusted to follow orders. There are questions that need to be answered. Knowing Professor Moffitt, I can't see him allowing his young niece to be out wandering around North Africa by herself. She seems nervous, what is she hiding. Gain her trust, that's what I need to do. How can she help the Third Reich, she is too young to know anything about ancient Egypt.

"Michaela, I still find it strange that you are here alone. Does your cousin know you're in the area?" He watched her face closely. She paled a little. She quickly turned her back.

"As I said earlier Captain, I have not seen Jack for months and my uncle knows where I am. I do keep him informed of my travels." He watched her turn back towards him; a nervous smile was flashed at him.

Back at the cave, the men noticed at once that Michaela's truck was gone. Hitch went in to light the lamps. "Sarge, look here," he called out.

Troy snatched the note Hitch was holding out and began to read it out loud; " 'Sorry, I just couldn't wait. The cave is not far from here. I'll be right back, hopefully with the knot.' "He read it out loud, and then handed it to Moffitt.

Moffitt tossed the letter down on the crate and looked at the charts. "Here, she's put a circle in this area. That cave, must be the one she went to. Let's go fetch her."

Outside of the cave, Troy and Moffitt looked at each other. A sand storm was heading this way. They both saw the need to move quickly to the cave.

In ten minutes they were parked outside and Troy could see the outlines of two vehicles parked near its entrance.

"Sarge, that's a Jerry staff car," Hitch said as he grabbed for his rifle.

Troy led the way into the curved entry tunnel cautiously. Further in they could hear the voices of two people, a man and a woman. Troy and Moffitt looked at each other and continued at a slower pace.

Nearing the light, someone kicked a stone. Dietrich jumped up, his Luger drawn and in defensive stance that blocked Michaela from the view of the approaching men.

"Put it down, Captain," Troy ordered.

"Where is she?" Moffitt demanded.

"Jack!" Before he could react, a body came flying at him and latched on.

"Michaela, what are you doing here?" Moffitt said, trying to juggle his armful of cousin and keep his gun trained on Dietrich at the same time.

Michaela quickly took a deep breath, "Well Jack, if you must know, I was on my way home when I saw a storm brewing. I remembered these caves and came inside to wait till it blows over." Michaela glanced down to hide her expression, then whispered in his ear, "just follow my lead."

"And you, Captain?" Troy asked, glancing at Dietrich while trying to watch Michaela at the same time.

Dietrich looked annoyed; "My car was acting up and I spotted this cave. Your turn, Sergeant."

"Looks like it's going to be a long night, Captain, if you don't mind, sit down over there where I can keep an eye on you," Troy motioned with his gun.

"Troy, I need to talk with my cousin alone. Come on." Moffitt hanging onto Michaela's arm, pulled her towards the mouth of the cave.

"Let go of me Jack," Michaela cried out trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Out of hearing distance and near the caves entrance, Jack began to question her.

"What do you think you are doing going out on your own?" Jack's grasp on her arm was not loosening.

"I thought I would get here and get back before you knew I was gone. Then the sand storm came up.

Jack, I told him I was on my way back to Al Aqubar, doing research for my thesis."

Jack let go of her arm. "You need to careful around this man, he's Hauptmann Dietrich. We've had run in's with him before."

"Yes, so he's told me. Don't you think we should get back so not to arouse..."

"Come on."

As Jack got back into the main chamber, "Now young lady, the minute we get out of here, you'll be on your way back to England."

Michaela shook her arm loose and sat down by the fire giving the appearance of a young girl pouting.

Dietrich looked at Moffitt then at the girl. _So she did not like what he said to her. Might be easier than I thought getting her to work with me._

All was quiet for a while, when Troy broke the silence, "Tully, get some supplies from the jeep. Hitch, see if you can find some brush to keep this fire going."

Michaela was looking around at the walls of the cave, it was going to be hard not being able to search the walls. Standing up she grabbed her touch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack was right beside her.

She tried to look angry. "I am going to the loo; there is a small chamber back there. Do you mind?"

Jack crossed his arms, "Go ahead, no monkey business young lady."

Michaela walked in the small chamber and began to look that the walls. There were some etchings, but nothing that pointed to Isis or Osiris.

"Well are you done yet?" Jack yelled in the chamber. "Michaela, answer me, Michaela..."

"What is the matter? You need to use it?" she told him adjusting her shirt inside her slacks. Michaela saw the two privates trying hard not to laugh.

Troy sat looking at the two, what_ the hell is going on?_

Captain Dietrich watched the two thinking; _the angrier Moffitt makes her, the more she'd be willing to work for me._

Michaela brushed past her cousin and continued away from the group of men.

Jack yelling at her back, "Michaela, what has gotten into you?" Almost bumping into her when she stopped.

"Jack, there are some etchings in the small chamber. I can't place them, so far nothing pointed to Isis. I need more time to check it out further."

"It's going to be hard with our dear friend the captain watching and listening to every move. I also believe Troy thinks we have lost our minds; I have to find a way to clue him in. Go back. You're doing a good job playing the part of an angry cousin."

Michaela giggled, _Yes Jack, I am acting_, _but you can't know the truth_. Turning she walked back to the main chamber.

Hitch and Tully were busy around the fire. Tully had managed to find some cans of stew and coffee. Michaela walked over and sat down by the captain and looked over at Troy.

Something in Troy's look at the girl, caught the Captain's eye. _Could these two have known each other before tonight?_

Troy stood up, "Hitch, watch the prisoner. Moffitt come with me."

"Right, Sarge," handing the spoon to Tully he got into a position to watch Dietrich better.

Moffitt followed Troy out.

Dietrich casually dropped his hand down along her arm to get her attention. "You two don't get along I take it?"

"You take it right, Captain. Jack has always been like this, ever since I first went to live with them. I was glad for the time he was off to school." Michaela had to keep her head down so as not to look at the Captain. She did look up and smiled at Tully. "Tully is it? Can I help you?"

"Nope, almost done. You want to go get the sarges?" Tully kept stirring the stew so it would not burn. She stood and walked to the entrance of the cave.

Getting close she could hear the hushed angry voice of Troy; "She's doing what? I don't believe this..."

"Tully sent me to get you two, supper's ready..." Michaela was stopped short when Troy grabbed her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You don't mess with Dietrich."

"Sam, you're hurting me. I know what I am doing. Let me go." Michaela twisted herself free.

Moffitt looked at the two people in front of him. _Why did she call him Sam when she had called him Troy before? Something was going on between these two._

Moffitt touched Troy's arm. "We best play along, looks like Dietrich is buying her little act."

Michaela turned and went back to the main chamber, stomping her foot, then sitting back down next to Dietrich.

"You're not afraid to sit by me?" Dietrich asked her.

Looking up at him smiling, "No, right now you're the nicest person in this cave." Glancing up at Troy and Moffitt entering the chamber. "You know Captain?, since I arrived in Africa, you're the first man who has not threated me." She lowered her voice more. "I hope this does not sound brazen of me, I would like to get to know you better."

Dietrich looked into her eyes, "So would I."

The rest of the night in the cave was quiet. Troy kept a close eye on his prisoner and Moffitt kept a close eye on Michaela.

Michaela made trips to the small chamber to look for more clues. This was not the cave. Tired she went and sat down next to Jack, putting her head down on her crossed arms on top of her knees, "Looks like I forgot the 5 P's; proper planning prevents poor performance. Uncle John would be furious with me. I should have waited for the older chart."

"Well you'll learn from your mistakes, Lord knows I've made mine. You ready for act two?" Moffitt jabbed her arm for attention and raised his voice. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, Jack, I think everyone in the cave heard you. Can't you let me get some sleep?"

"I need some answers. Now where are you going, what are doing here, and why are you alone?"

"Al Aqubar, seeking shelter from a storm, because your father trusts me." Michaela stood up to move away from Jack. Jack was right behind her.

"Michaela, look you have got to have some sense here. This isn't five years ago. Africa is not the same, there is a war going on. Did you forget who you are?" Jack had a hold of her arm, knowing this would really get a rise out of her.

"Yes", tired and frustrated, Michaela began to lash out without thinking. "Jack, I know exactly who I am. I am Michaela J. Mercer, daughter of Frederic and Olivia Mercer, Granddaughter of Fredia Mercer. I was born here in Africa; my father was German, my mother English. Don't make me choose sides!" and she stomped away from the group. At the curve she stopped and knelt down.

Jack caught up to her, knelt down and placed an arm around her.

"I forgot who you were, I am so sorry. This really has to be hard on you.'' Jack pulled her in closer. "You don't have to go through this, just say the word."

"No, I have to finish this, not just for my research, but to stop the evil. Jack, Dietrich, he's...I don't think he's on the evil side. Jack, wait, hear me out." as she put her hand to his mouth. "I feel it; he hates this as much as we do."

Jack could feel it too, "I always had the same feeling, when I have had dealings with him. Please be careful, his friends don't feel the same way." Jack stood up and helped her up. "Now put a few more tears in your eyes and go sit next to your new best friend." Michaela punched him in the arm and walked back to the main chamber.

Troy noticed that she had been crying, this has gone too far, time to pull her out.

Michaela sat down next to Dietrich, "I want to apologize, I should not let Jack get to me like he does."

Dietrich looked her way, "No apology required. Sergeant Troy, if you do not mind I would like to stretch my legs?"

Troy jerked his head up in surprise. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Troy stood and followed Dietrich to the entrance. Taking a cigarette out of his pack and handing it to the captain and took one for himself.

Dietrich looked out the at the storm, "Looks like the storm is slowing down outside and heating up inside. Thank you for the cigarette."

"No problem. Captain, when the storm ends, I'll have Tully look at your car, then you can go on your way. I have a feeling I'm going to have all I can handle with Moffitt's cousin."

Dietrich laughed, "Ah, she is a handful isn't she? I know now where she gets her stubbornness. Must be the English side."

Troy laughed too. "Yeah, but I think Moffitt is more stubborn. Done? Let's get back to the fire."

Dietrich nodded his head and returned to the chamber. Michaela was sleeping, Jack was rubbing his forehead and the two privates were watching him.

Morning came and true to his word, Troy had Tully look at Dietrich's staff car.

Michaela was gathering her belongings when Jack walked over to her.

"You still going to Al Aqubar?" Jack asked her. "Do me a favor; keep close to town for a while."

"Yes Jack. I'll be at Le Morrell, I have a room there." Michaela attempted to look and sound irritated at the same time.

Hauptmann Dietrich leaned against the wall watching it all._ I need to get back to Al Aqubar before she does. _

"Captain, your car is ready. Just a little sand in the carburetor." said Tully wiping his hands on a rag as he came into the cave.

"Thank you, Private. Well Sergeant Troy, I'd like to be on my way now, if you don't mind." Dietrich was standing tall, hands grasped behind his back.

"Yes, here's your Luger." Troy handed the captain his gun, then followed him out of the cave.

Back inside, "Michaela, you really going back to Al Aqubar?" Moffitt placed a hand on her arm.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I better, just in case he checks. I need to get some of the old charts. This is wrong cave. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"Okay, you got your father's pistol handy? Good." As she showed it to him.

Troy came back in. "Okay he's gone, let's get back to the hideout." Troy could tell something just did not seen right. "What's going on? Why are you two so quiet?"

"Michaela..." Moffitt began as she butted in,

"I am going back to Al Aqubar. I can find the old charts of the area and if your friend the captain calls to check on me, the new commander will be able to tell him I am there." Michaela looked into Troy's eyes, he did not look happy at all by her statement.

"Yeah, just be careful. You know where to find us if it gets too hot. If we don't see or hear from you in 24 hours, we're coming in for you." Troy could not help but reach out and hold onto her arms. "I don't want to have to report to the major, that we lost the 'target' again."

As Moffitt watched the two, things were coming together. _It will be only a matter of time before one them told him what was going on._ Moffitt reached out and took her arm, "Come on; let me walk you out to your truck."

Troy dropped his hands to his waist and watched the two cousins leave the cave. _Well ole buddy, I think it's almost time to tell you the truth, but not until this mission is over. I can't chance everything blowing up it our faces._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michaela headed straight to Al Aqubar, stopping only once at the town checkpoint for the guards obligatory paper check. At the back of the café she parked her truck. _Yes, it was good to be back_. Michaela went through the door and into the kitchen. Marie was at the counter making bread.

"Well chèrie, did not think you'd be back so soon."

"Yes, a problem came up and I thought it was better for me to come back here." She paused for a minute and continued, "I wish I could tell you more, but it would be safer if I don't."

"That is fine chèrie, when you feel you can tell me, I'll be here to listen." A frown crossed Marie's brow. First Maurice would not tell what was going on, now Michaela.

"I'm going upstairs. Need me to help with anything first?"

"No, go ahead and get some rest. I'll call you if I need you," Marie replied, as she wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

Michaela ran upstairs to her room and surveyed the mess with some dismay. "Well looks like I have some cleaning to do before Marie sees this." Michaela picked up the papers that lay on the floor and placed them in a neat pile on her table. She glanced over at her dresser, _That's odd, I don't remember getting into that drawer last time I was here. _Someone had been in it, her sweaters were a jumbled up mess. She pushed them back into the drawer and went into the bathroom to take a quick sponge bath. Michaela laid down on her bed, hoping her mind would clear itself and she'd be able to think straight on the events over the last two days. Drifting off to sleep, her thoughts turned to Captain Dietrich.

* * *

As the Rat Patrol pulled into their cave, Troy noticed at once someone had been there. He snapped his fingers and motioned for the others to search the cave. All they could find was a cache of fresh supplies, more ammo and fuel. A large crate and folding chairs had been left in the cave. On one of the folding chairs was a brown envelope. Troy picked it up, pulled out a sheet of paper, and began to read aloud. 'Welcome to your new home gentlemen. As you can see, we have brought more supplies to hold you through and possibly beyond this mission. Major Andrews'. He looked around as his men began to open the crates and pull items out. "Find anything useful? According to this, we're to settle in here."

"Sarge," Tully called to get his attention. "This crate has canned food, coffee and, well looky here." Tully held up a bottle of whiskey in his hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Moffitt, you find anything useful?

"This crate has Jerry uniforms and Arab clothing," Moffitt said as he continued to look through the crate.

"Hitch, fix some coffee and something to eat." Troy sat down at the large crate and lit a cigarette. He checked the envelope to see is there was anything else. There, with his name on it, was a white envelope. He stuck it in his shirt to read later, the 'for your eyes' bothered him.

After they all ate, Troy ordered Hitch to stand watch and Tully to clean up. "I'm going to get some shut eye." He went over to a cot, sat on it, and as he bent over to take off his boots, abruptly remembered the white envelope. Casting a glance over at Moffitt and Tully, he opened it.

'As you know by now things may have taken a different route then we had previously talked about. At this time Miss Mercer should be getting the German Commander to trust her. It is time you know; we have a contact in Al Aqubar. He has been behind the success of your last few missions. You are to contact him. He will be your key to make sure nothing happens to Miss Mercer. You will note the cards inside this envelope, these are your contact code. The queen of hearts, is Miss Mercer, the king of diamonds is you, and the king of hearts is your contact. A meeting is set up for tomorrow afternoon in Al Aqubar at the Duvoe cafe. Once there sit at a table and play a game of solitaire, keeping these cards visible. Your contact will place his same three cards on top of yours.'  
Troy took a deep breath, folded the letter up and stuck it in the inside lining of his hat. Glancing at the three cards, placed them in his shirt pocket. He could hear Tully and Moffitt talking.

"Sarge, your cousin, is she always so headstrong?" Tully settled down in a chair next to Moffitt.

"No, something is going on that I cannot explain. She told me that she knew what she was doing. The Michaela you saw last night was not the young lady I grew up with. Something has happened." Moffitt continued on, "I noticed it a few days ago, she looked scared and then in the cave…something is up, something she doesn't want to tell me about."

"Sarge, I just hope she knows what she's doing. Sure hate to see anything happen to her." Tully drank the last of his coffee. "Guess I'll grab some shut eye too, so I can replace Hitch in a couple of hours." Tully stood and patted Moffitt on the shoulder.

* * *

Troy was thinking the same thing. He still remembered the odd look he saw the two exchange as they left Andrew's office. So that's it, a change from the original plans

Michaela was woken by a knock on her door. "One moment," she called out, a glance at her watch told her that she had only been napping for an hour. Michaela opened the door to find a young corporal standing on the other side. She recognized him as Dieter who worked across the street in the German office.

"Excuse me, Fraulein, I have a message for you from the new Kommandant," Dieter handed her the message. "I am ordered to return with an answer, Fraulein."

She quickly read the note. 'Please see me at your earliest convince and bring all your identification papers.' There was no signature. "Tell your commanderI will be over in one hour." The corporal nodded his head and ran down the stairs. Michaela went over to her closet and picked out a white blouse and a khaki skirt. She glanced at her watch when there was another knock on her door; walking over to it, she opened the door. On the other side was Gruber.

"Ah, Fraulein we need to talk," he placed a hand on the door to prevent her from closing it .

"I can't talk right now. I'm expected at your Commander's office." she pushed against his arm to so she could slam the door.

Gruber grabbed her arms. "I said we need to talk. You're coming with me." He pulled her out onto the landing and over to the door leading to the roof. Gruber dragged her up the stairs. "I think we will have more privacy here than downstairs, don't you?"

Michaela hurriedly gathered her thoughts. Keeping calm, she attempted to get Gruber to slow down. "Look, take it easy. I'll listen."

"Gut, I knew you would," he said as he pulled her onto the roof. "First let's start with a little kiss." He leaned in to kiss her. Michaela pushed him back, causing him to hit the roof edge and knocking his hat off. Getting his balance back, he stood there. "Now, this is not the way to play nice is it?"

* * *

Captain Dietrich stood at his office window and glanced at his watch, the hour was up; looking back out the window to see if she was coming; he saw something fall from the rooftop across from him. At his angle it was hard to see what it was. He raised his headand saw the figure of a man straighten up and move away from the edge. "Was that Gruber?" he said aloud as he made his way to the door. "Bauer, follow me," he ordered as he began to run out of the building. Stopping a hat laid on the ground, he picked it up. Yes, it was Gruber's.

"Sir, there are stairs in the back that lead up to the roof," Bauer pointed to the alley and started walking to show the way.

As he got to the top of the stairs, he could hear Gruber laughing and the girl was asking him to stop. As they came into view, he reached for his Luger. Gruber had Michaela by her arms, attempting to pull her closer to him. Dietrich was about to yell for Gruber to free her when Michaela gave Gruber a shove, he stumbled backwards, Michaela fall to the surface of the roof. As she fell, Gruber's feet tangled in her legs. Losing his balance, Gruber went over the edge of the roof.

Rushing over to Michaela, he bent down to gather in his arms. "You're safe now. Corporal, see to Gruber," he ordered. "I'll see to the Fraulein." Lifting her up, he walked down the stairs to her room.

Bauer came in just as he set her on the bed. "Sir, Gruber is dead."

"Get Madame DeVoe and then see to the body." He kept a hold of her letting her rock herself back and forth. "It's alright now, your safe. Ah, Madame DeVoe, there has been an accident. Michaela needs you. She is not hurt." He continued to tell Madame DeVoe what happened on the roof.

"Ma chèrie, I am here." Marie traded places with Dietrich. "Merci Captain. Go downstairs to the bar and get the bottle of Cognac that Maurice has stashed behind the wine." She held onto Michaela, who was beginning to calm down. Glancing up as the captain came back into the room. "Pour her a glass, over there on the table." Marie still did not know if she could trust this Boche. She watched him fill the glass then sit next to them on the bed. He was talking to Michaela in German, helping and encouraging her to take a sip of the liquid. Michaela looked into his eyes, blinking back the tears in hers.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Nothing, you have two witnesses who saw what happened. You will be okay." He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Now take another sip, then rest." Glancing over Michaela's head, "Madame, if she needs anything, do not hesitate to send someone for me." He stood as she lay down on the pillow and brushed the hair off her ear.

"Merci, I will." Marie placed a hand on his arm and smiled, yes she could trust this one. She stayed with Michaela until she was asleep. Jack needs to know what happened. "Oh chèrie, how do I find him?" Marie left the room with the door open so she could hear if Michaela needed help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captain Dietrich finished the last of the reports that needed to be sent onto Sidi Abd. He'd saved the report on Gruber for last. Baur's and Michaela's statements will need to be added before sending the reports out. Standing to stretch, he turned to look out his window, all was quiet, the café was dark, and no lights on upstairs. A glance at the clock told him that it would be best if he went and got some sleep.

Michaela opened her eye's to a pounding head and a achy body. What happened? After giving Gruber a push, everything was fuzzy.

Marie poked her head in the door, "Ah, chèrie, you are awake. How do you feel?"

"Marie, my mind is fuzzy, what happened yesterday with Gruber? Did he really attack me?"

"Oui, do not worry, nothing bad happened to you. The Captain assured me that you'll be okay."

"The Captain?" Michaela had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oui, the new commander of this town. From the way he was talking to you, it looked as if he knew you." Marie stood with her arms crossed, waiting for Michaela to give her an explanation.

"The night before I came home, I was stranded in a cave, when a German Captain showed up to seek shelter. We talked, just to get to know one another, when Jack and his friends showed up." She glanced at Marie, "I don't know if this is the same one or not. Did he give you his name?"

"No, he did not but do not worry about it now. You go take a bath, get dressed, then come down to eat breakfast." Marie gave her a hug, then hurried out the door.

Troy snapped awake, sensing that someone was close by. "Moffitt, what the hell?"

"Sorry Troy, I need to talk to you. I have some questions that need answers." Jack walked around. "Sam, did you know Michaela before?"

Troy sat up and ran his hand through his hair. _ Time to get it ou_t. With a deep sigh,, "Yes. I met her in Cairo, when she was working at the museum. We went out on a few dates, it ended when I became a prisoner of war."

Jack sat on the cot next to Troy's. "That explains some of the strangeness I been feeling between the two of you. Was it serious, did you...umm...sleep with her?"

Troy stood, "Jack, I won't lie to you, I consider you a good friend. We did, but there was no sex."

Moffitt gave Troy a perplex look, and Sam continued.

"I thought...she thought...but it didn't happen, we ended up talking and fell asleep on her couch in each others arms. That was it. We woke, I had to go or be AWOL. I kissed her goodbye. I was taken as a prisoner of war that very day, When I escaped, I went looking for her. They told me at the museum that she left and didn't know when she would be back."

"Well now, that explains it," Jack placed his head in his hands. "What about in the cave, how can you explain her behavior?"

'I can't, bet it has something to do with Major Andrews. Both of them gave each other looks before we left. I don't know, she wasn't talking very much when we returned here." He touched his pocket and felt the cards he placed there.

Jack stood up, "I need a cup of tea."

Troy followed Jack over to the table and sat down next to the crate. Lighting a cigarette, he frowned, "but what has that to do with Dietrich? She seemed to be awfully chummy with him."

"Troy didn't you say that the Allies wanted her before the Germans did? Maybe that's it, the major wants her to find out why and work with them for information."

Troy stood up and hit the crate with his fist. "Damn it Moffitt, she's no spy, not trained to get in and out like us. What the hell are they thinking? I think we better get into town and check on her."

Moffitt went to the crate that had clothing in it, "German or Arab?" Holding up a uniform for Troy to examine.

"The Arab. At least it's cleaner than the last one I wore." Troy took hold of the robe Moffitt was holding out.

"Korpal, guten morgen I need a statement from you about what you saw yesterday with Lt. Gruber and Fraulein Mercer." Dietrich was looking through the papers on his desk.

"I thought you would, sir. Here it is." Baur handed the Captain his statement.

"Danke, now would go and inquire how the Fraulein is doing this morning and if she can meet with me?"

"Yes, sir," Baur snapped to attention, saluted, then left the office.

Dietrich lit a cigarette, then leaned back in his chair. Thinking over the plans of the day, he had to somehow meet up with his allied contact. Pulling his three cards out of the top of his boot, he began to pray that no one close to him found out. Everything fell into place, perfectly, how that happened only God knows.

Hans thought back to when he decided that the only way to free Germany from the Nazi's, was to work for the Allies. Yes, it did bother him that most Germans would consider him a traitor. Shaking his head, he could not fathom how he got here. It had to be chance, or his Superior's felt he needed a break from running scout columns and losing most of them to the Rat Patrol. Then running into the Fraulein in that cave. Yes, working with her just might take some of-as they would say in the American cinema 'the heat off'. A knock on the door brought his to his feet, "Ja, come in"

"Sir, Madame Duvoe said she would sent the Fraulein over after she eats her morning meal." Baur then handed a tray of coffee and food to his Captain. "This is compliments of Madame Duvoe, Sir."

"Danke, Korpal. This looks better than what the cook brought in earlier." Hans waved a hand over the uneaten tray that was left on his table. "Please remove this, find a stray dog to feed it to so the cook will not be hurt that I did not eat his offering."

Nodding, Baur picked up the tray and left the office. Sitting back down at his desk, Hans took a bite of the sweet roll on the plate. It didn't take long before it was gone. He felt like a young boy again, when he would snitch one of his grandmothers sweet rolls and a smile came over his face.

Michaela was enjoying that same feeling. It had been along time since she had tasted anything this good. What was the reason, Marie used her sugar rations for this? Watching the older woman across the table, she noticed that Marie seemed happier today. "Marie, is everything okay? I can't help but notice that you are happier?"

"Oh, chèrie, everything is good. Somehow I feel safer with the new commander." Marie got up from her chair and placed another roll on Michaela's plate. "Just eat, those awful Germans are gone. I would never have said this before, but there are some good Germans." Marie stroke the back of Michaela's head and left the kitchen.

Michaela shook her head as Marie left and continue to eat her roll. Once done she rose from the table and took her dishes over the the sink and rinsed them off. Well I better get over the commanders office and get this over with. Taking her knapsack, she headed out the door and across the street to his office. Korpal Baur was sitting as his desk in the entryway.

"Morgen, Fraulein. I will tell the Captain you are here." It wasn't a minute the Korpal came back out with a tray and showed her into the office.

"Good morning Fraulein. Did you sleep well last night?" Dietrich stood up and held a chair for Michaela to sit on.

The words were stuck in her throat and she felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Hauptmann Dietrich your the new commander here?" Michaela sat on the chair and managed to close her mouth.

"I am. You did not recognize me from last night?" He looked at her face, taking in the surprise in her eyes, he could lose himself in them if he was no careful.

"You were there? Marie said a Captain was there. How much trouble am I in?" Michaela grab hold of the arms on the chair, her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Ja, I was. I saw everything and so did Baur. It was an accident, Gruber tripped on your legs as he stumbled back, then fell backwards over the edge of the roof wall. Are you able to give me a statement of what happened?" He sat down behind his desk and pick up his pencil.

Michaela nodded her head. She told him everything that she remembered from the previous days events. Tears were beginning to slide out the corners of her eyes as she finished. She watched as the Captain wrote down all that she said. When done he asked her to read it, then sign it if all was correct. Nodding her head that is was, she signed her name, in German, the first in six years.

"Thank-you, I know this was hard for you. I have several statements from other soldiers, who heard Gruber make comments about what he wanted of you." Standing up and walking around the desk, he took hold of Michaela's hand. "There is no need to worry. I would like to visit with you more, but I am needed in a meeting in a few minutes. Might I invite you for supper tonight?"

"Yes, I would like that. What time?" She stood, relief showed in her face, her eyes now had a sparkle in them.

"I will send Baur over later with a note, if that meets your approval?"

She nodded her head in agreement and let him escort her to the door.

Troy and Moffitt felt lucky. They were able to get in the front gate by following a goat herd. They made their way to the café. There were a couple of men in the room, drinking coffee. Moffitt motion for Troy to sit at a table and went in search of Maurice. Returning to the table, he handed Troy a cup of coffee. "I will be back, Marie said he is down in the cellar."

Troy nodded and watched Moffitt walk away. Taking out his pack of cards, he began to play a game of solitaire, laying the three code cards along side his pile.

Dietrich entered the café, looking around, he scanned the tables finding the one he was looking for. Pretending to pick something up off the floor, he took his three cards out of his boot. Moving to the table, taking each one, placed it on top of its mate and then sat down.

Troy lifted his head and looked into the face of his enemy, Hauptmann Dietrich. A smile played on his lips, "King of hearts?"

Dietrich smiled also, "King of diamonds? You came alone?"

"No, Moffitt is down in the cellar. Where can we talk?" Troy swept the cards into one pile.

"Side of the building, there is a stairway, leads to the roof. Follow me after 5 minutes." Dietrich stood and walked out the door.


End file.
